Primos
by Deikan
Summary: Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Shisui e Itachi son primos y mantienen una relación bastante tórrida que deben ocultar a la sociedad.


**Hola a todos. Antes de nada me gustaría pedir perdón por este "drabble". Esta vez el toro me ha pillado de lo lindo. No he tenido tiempo de hacer algo mejor para el reto (y eso que esta fue la primera pareja que elegí porque me atraía mucho), pero por trabajos y asuntos de clase me es imposible escribir lo que yo realmente quería. Me parece bastante mal por mi parte aportar esto que tan poco tiene que ver con mi estilo y con mi forma de escribir pero, como dijo metáfora89, es mejor subir algo a dejar tirados a los participantes del reto y, en especial, a la persona que tuvo la idea de realizar este reto.**

**Eso es lo único que explica que haya subido esta historia que, sin duda, es de lo peor que he escrito (y no veáis lo que me fastidia eso xD).**

**Intentaré escribir algo de más calidad para la próxima.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primos<strong>

- Ah, ah, ah –jadeaba sin descanso.

Su voz ronca rebotaba contra la pared. Se sentía extraño al hacerlo con su propio primo en una posición tan incómoda. Precisamente por eso apenas se movía, dejando toda la responsabilidad del acto al mayor, quien bombeaba en su interior con fuerza.

Ambos muchachos sabían que lo que hacían no estaba bien, ni se consideraba ético ni moral. Pero cuando el amor les llegó sin esperarlo no pudieron darle la espalda. Con una ansiedad desmedida se abrazaron, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían realmente. Los fugaces besos que se daban pasaron en poco tiempo a ser hambrientos y voraces, intentando obtener todo lo posible del otro. Y sus necesidades físicas no se hicieron esperar. Los dos eran jóvenes y estaban en la típica época de descubrimiento del cuerpo, y no habían dudado ni un instante en ayudarse el uno al otro a hacerlo.

Los dos exploraban y tocaban el cuerpo del contrario con descaro, descubriendo con fascinación los efectos que sus suaves caricias producían en sus cuerpos. Era realmente adictivo. Pero pronto descubrieron que necesitaban más.

Así Itachi accedió a hacer formalmente el amor con Shisui. El mayor se mostraba gentil y cuidadoso en todos sus actos, cosa que gustaba al Uchiha menor. Pero una vez se encontraba unido al chico, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por una necesidad que le superaba en todos los sentidos.

Y lo peor era cuando la necesidad de contacto físico les asaltaba en lugares poco apropiados, como en ese momento.

- Ah, ah, ah –seguía jadeando Itachi.

Ya faltaba poco, lo sentía. Notaba la respiración agitada de Shisui chocar contra su nuca, y sus brazos temblaban alrededor de su cintura. Estaba a punto de correrse.

- Hazlo más fuerte –pidió Itachi girando la cabeza para ver a su amante por encima del hombro.

- Pero… -jadeó el otro, contrariado.

- Hazlo, Shisui.

Obedeciendo al mandato del menor, el moreno profundizó sus penetraciones. Itachi se mordió el labio inferior para sofocar los quejidos que luchaban por salir. Dolía más de lo que se había imaginado, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión del pene de Shisui en su cuerpo. Pero la sensación punzante de sus embestidas resultaba más lacerante al estar de pie, haciendo casi imposible que sintiese placer al hacerlo.

Con una última estocada sintió a su primo venirse en su interior. Aún se mantuvieron muy juntos, con los cuerpos semidesnudos frente a la pared. Shisui temblaba levemente, y gotas de sudor perlaban sus brazos, que aferraban con insistencia la cintura del menor.

- Shisui –le llamó Itachi- ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió, pegando los labios en el pálido hombro del Uchiha. Instintivamente el pelilargo alargó una mano hacia atrás y le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza. No le importaba no llegar al orgasmo si Shisui lo disfrutaba por los dos.

El mayor pareció estar en sincronía con su amante. Levantó los labios de su hombro y le susurró palabras de amor al oído. Sabía que Itachi, a pesar de la frialdad que transmitía a los demás, no podía resistirse cuando le trataba con tanta ternura. Y no se equivocaba. El pelilargo giró el rostro y buscó sus labios con los suyos propios, a lo que Shisui correspondió.

Porque no importaba que no fuese moral ni ético, ni que resultase tan extraño. Lo único que a ellos les importaba era el fuerte sentimiento que les unía. Y todo lo demás daba igual siempre y cuando lo afrontasen juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerlo.<strong>


End file.
